lightning cat
by Isabella Marie Night
Summary: 7 year old bella find out she can contol lightning and turn into a giant cat. she know about vampires and werewolves.imagine her suprise when the cullens move from alaska to forks and she didnt expect to fall in love. my first story dont be hard on me
1. prologue

7 year old Bella pov

"Daddy, Daddy look what I can do" I twirled my hand and lightning came out lighting up my hand my Daddy looked at me shock and horror written all over his face.

"What?" I asked after he stared at me for 10 minutes my voice seemed to shake him out of it.

"Bella" daddy got down in front of me and took my face between his hands "don't ever show this to anyone okay just keep it between you and me" then he stood up and starting pacing in the living room.

"Okay daddy but why I think it's cool" daddy stopped pacing

"Because I don't want to lose my baby girl" he sounded close to tears so I could do was agree

17 year old Bella pov

"Bella come on your going to be late for school" dad yelled

"coming" I grabbed my jacket and and running as graceful as a cat to the door oh yeah I am a cat see after that one day when I was seven I learned that i can control the lightning I charge things (and trust me that comes in handy) start storms and zap anything but the day I turned 15 I went for some air so I took a hike but a wolf jumped from behind a tree it tried to take a snap at me but I backed away the next thing I know I burst into a giant fur ball I started screech and yelped when I found out what happened scaring the wolf away with his tail between its legs yeah that's right be scared anyway I ran around the woods for and hour until I calmed down enough from freaking out I closed my eyes and felt myself longing to walk on two feet I opened my eyes and imagine my surprise to be in my birthday suit on my birthday ironic isn't it I ran back home glad that Charlie was still at work grabbed some clothes, changed and waited for Charlie to come home.

Finally at 6 o'clock Charlie came home

"Finally dad I need to tell you something important"

"Whoa bells come down" I ignored him and kept dragging

"So bells what's this important stuff" he said while taking a chug of his beer

"I turned into a giant cat today" I practically spat out the sentence

Charlie had the exact reaction I knew he would he spat out the beer and fell of the couch the sight would have been hilarious if I hadn't been thinking of myself as a monster

Looking back on that know it was a hilarious reaction but over time I figured out how to mix my two power together now I'm a giant midnight blue and silver cat with lighting zapping all over me

My dad calls me lighting cat I didn't like the name but it stuck it was that or shocker ugh (shudders)

"Bye dad" I yelled

"Bye bells" I back out the drive way and head to the direction of forks high

Great

Tell me if you guys liked it or not this is the first time I ever even written a story so tell me what you think so I can keep writing or not


	2. Chapter 1

I pulled up to the forks parking lot jump out of my seat and head straight to my sanctuary: the library

But of course not with out being stopped by the sluts Jessica and Lauren

"Oh look it's the swan freak" Lauren sneers

i roll my eyes they couldn't come up with better names

"yeah the queen of freaks" Jessica the sidekick joins in

Apparently not

"What do you two sluts want don't you have to go bang mike in the janitors closet smirked

Jessica frowns "you just jealous because mike wants us not you"

I WAS RIGHT I bit back a snicker and sneezed

"I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit" i bit my lip to keep from smiling JESSICA ACTUALLY LOOKED CONFUSED

"Whatever" they said at the same time and walked away

i really don't know why i waste my time. Anyway i continued my journey to the library but the bell freaking rang man the sluts just wasted my time!!

school was rather dull when the bell rang i jumped out of my seat and ran to my ancient truck. once i got home i changed clothes and went to the forest (Bella's clothes don't tear when she changes so she's not going to end up naked) Charlie shouldn't be here till seven for dinner so the minute i was in to deep for anyone to see i jumped and changed in midair i concentrated on my lightning and zapped a tree to bits i grinned a big cat grin and started prancing around the clearing chasing butterflies i love to do this it helps me to relax at 6pm I laid facing up just staring at the clouds just relaxing finally at 6:50 i changed were nobody can see and went walking the rest of the way back home i was practically whispering show tunes till I saw who's car was in the drive way

OH GREAT its flirty Jacob black the stupid werewolf mutt who says he wants to have powerful offspring on me. You see I ran into the Quileute's when I was 16 they thought I was fascinating so they took me to their elders to talk about what I am I told them all I know about what I am and they told me all about them that I was introduced to all that's when Jacob developed a crush on me telling me cheesy pick up line and flirting way to much it gives me a headache

I sighed might as well get this over with I walked to the front door and went in apparently Charlie got out of work earlier for the day. I saw no sign of Jacob and tried to get to the stairs. almooost there.

"hello beautiful "

DANG IT I WAS SO CLOSE!!

I took a deep breath. Turned. And said "Oh hellos Jacob how are you?" I asked

He started looking at his nail like the cocky little prick he is "good good would be better if you went to the movies with me" he looked up at me and grinned a cocky grin

I faked a yawn "no thank you but thanks for the offer"

His grin fell from his face i smiled a toothy smile maybe he'll get the hint but then again he never does I turned and walked up the last of the stairs


	3. Chapter 2

The next day was the same and the next AND the next until finally. Friday. I was in English class bored out of my mind apparently being able to turn into a giant lightning cat makes you the worlds next genius

While I was trying to sleep on my desk the gossiping started so the ever curios me (curiosity killed the cat he he ) just had to listen.

"Hey did you see those new kids that just started today?" huh new kids, I didn't know there was going to be new kids but then again I never pay attention I tried to read the minds of the kids for more information but got nothing interesting probaby other boring humans ,you see after I learned how to control the lightning I got more and more powers now I have all the powers you could ever think of I always practice to keep myself in control

The first 4 periods went by in a flash and it was time for lunch and all over the halls there was this musky scent I kept smelling I found it rather odd but id always just brush it off as just a guy with a new cologne

I was sitting at my table that I sit at alone. Remember im the freak. Anyways moving on the moment I looked up from my tray 5 inhumanly good looking people VERY good looking people came through the door and walked to the other empty table that there is in this shabby cafeteria

The door they came threw closed and I got a whiff of there scent it was that same musky scent ive been smelling all day. Wait.

inhumanly beautiful: check

pale: check

musky scent: check

I know what they are,There "vampires"

One big burly one turned to me looking shocked and stunned the rest of them went stock still

I took a deep breath got up walked to there table with the big one still staring and said "hello?"

I tried to sound confident but I came out more like a question

They all looked up except the one with the weird bronze colored hair

"what do you want?" the pretty blonde said with a sneer. WOW she looks like an over grown Barbie

I bit back a snicker at that thought didn't want to be on there bad side already even though I can so take them

"nothing nothing just wanted to let you now your not the only mythical creatures that live here" with that i turned and left the cafeteria letting them mull over what i just said

deciding to just go home and skip the rest of the day i got into my ancient chevy and left home, when i got home i changed to my hiking attire and left the house and headed straight for the woods

i have been walking for about 2 hours at human speed i decided to relax and just go slow i had my eyes closed while wistleing 'For Elise' that i stumbeled across a meadow it was a beatiful site it was a perfect circle shaped meadow with a large variety of flowers spread everywere

i walked to the center and sat down cross legged enjoying my relaxing day taking deep breaths

That is until i felt a big woosh of wind fly by right in front of my face

the next moment im already crouched growling and snrling faster than a vampire can see, i stood there crouched watching the vampire who had his back to me waiting to see of there was any indication of danger

slowly but surely he started to turn around once he was fully looking at me he had this glazed look in his eye like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time **(sound fimiliar? **:**)**i just stood there waiting for him to speak after a whole minute i got impatiant

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me all day?" i spat, i admit it was rather harsh but i was to annoyed to bother apologizing

that seemed to wake him but he keep staring at me but this time with a goofy lovesick smile and in his eyes were adoration? no it couldnt be i barely new him for petes sake

"um..hi my name is Edward. Edward Cullen" if he were human he would have been blushing by now, i held back a giggle

all my annoyence vanishing and slipping from my crouch i walked towards him and held out my hand "Bella. Bella swan" this time i did giggle and his eyes glazed over again with a contented sigh at the sound of my laughter he seemed to snap out of this one faster that the last one and smiled at me sheepishly he took my hand and a shock that started were we touched and shot all around my body i let my hand drop to my side

he ran a hand though his hair and said "well i gotta go" he said it slowly hesitating as if i were going to tell him no

i smiled at him a shrugged "okay"

he started walking backwards still keeping his eyes on me like i was going to run at any second. strange.

when he finally got to the edge he turned around and ran full speed

now that was a very awkward meeting

**can anyone guess what happened to Edward? and tell me if you guys think i should make Edwards point of view for the next chaptes, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 3

E pov [because you asked ^--^]

Oh god oh god oh god

That kept running thru my mind while I was running home from the meadow and from my beautiful imprint, soul mate, and mate

Awe crap I had to imprint on the one being my family is wary of and want to kill. I growled suddenly they will never kill her or even lay a hand on her if she dies I will follow it is physically and mentally impossible to live without your mate once you found your mate

I gave a contented sigh just think about her beautiful face. I have to get home and tell my family before they plan anything I picked up my pace until I saw the house I burst thru the door and ran straight to Carlisle.

"You can't kill her" I pleaded

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT" Rosalie screamed sheesh how does Emmett deal with her she screams like a banshee

"Edward you didn't" Jasper whispered disbelieving

"didn't what? what did he do?" Emmett asked Jasper

"Edward imprinted on Bella swan" everyone in the room gasped shocked

"Edward is it true" Esme asked I nodded she gasped and flew at me hugging me fiercely "I'm so happy for you" she whispered in my ear before releasing me and walking back to Carlisle

"YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FAMILY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US AT ALL I STILL SAY WE KILL HER" Rosalie yelled. Again banshee ow.

I growled at her she looked taken aback "you will not touch a hair on her head you understand me"

"to hell I wont" she spat

"Children enough" Carlisle yelled

"we will not kill Isabella" Carlisle declared and what Carlisle says goes I smiled a sweet satisfied smile while Rosalie gave me the deadliest glares shes got but I just continued to smile extremely satisfied


	5. Chapter 4

B pov

The weekend went by rather quick after my run in with Edward Cullen so it was Monday and I was walking toward the lunch hall when I was attacked by a white blur attaching itself to my waist I stumbled but regained my balance

"Hi im Alice Cullen and were going to be the best of friends " she mumbled into my shirt

"woah woah there little sprite calm the heck down and how would you know we would be best friends?" I said

"because I saw It already duh?" again with the shirt I finally pried her off of me so I can actually see the person im talking to

''im mythical to but I cant hear through shirt an skin so again but this time slower ok, so what do you mean by you saw it?" I questioned now that I saw her she was really short like 4,11 short with pixie facial features and she was as hyper as the energizer bunny

"well I already know that you know bout us and what we are so my power is to see the future so I saw you? " she explained like I was four years old I put my hands on my hips and looked at her annoyed

"now look hear little sprite I am not slow or three so don't use that tone with me" I chastised like a mother to her daughter

She bowed her head "sorry" she mumbled looking like someone killed her puppy I instantly felt guilty

"s'okay" I muttered back

Then the bell rang I sighed in relief

_saved by the bell_

"gotta go" I turned on my heel and left before she could say anything

man what's with these vampires being overfriendly there like the overly happy brady bunch are they supposed to be hostile and very temper mental that's what the pack told me

_ah, _i shrugged _I shouldn't complain their not bothering me _

_**im sorry i haven't been writing my moms been on my case about school and my grades and i got in trouble for skipping so she took my laptop and i pod touch it sucked :( i was slowly going crazy and dieing just kidding but sireuosly though if you could die of boredom i would be six feet under by now well ill write later, until then bye**_

* * *

**_im really sorry you guys but i'm going to have to write chapter 4 on this page to bc my microsoft word dosnt work it says its locked if you think you know whats wrong with it please email me im going crazy I NEED TO WRITE. wew good i got that out of my system :)_**

(next morning) Epov

finally biology i get to see my beautiful mate my bella i sighed man im turning into such a pussy but i really don't give a crap anymore i love the feelings bella envokes in me

speaking of bella

"hey bella um how are you?"god how lame was that good way to start a conversation bella snicked as if she heard my thoughts i grinned sheepishly

"good good how are you Edward?" she giggled god that giggle is so cute

_pussy._

shut it

shit shes looking at me with those big beautiful doe like eyes waiting.

"oh um uh we-"the bell rang great i can never ask her out if its not one thing it another

"oh well ok Edward i gotta go see ya later. bye."she said then she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door

i slapped my palm on my forehead like those v8 comecials do im such an idiot i cant even ask her out even if i do ask her out she only probably say no i mean she could have anyone she want why the hell would she choose me i mean shes beatiful, smart, witty, interesting and did i mention beautiful i sighed

_pussy_

yeah so what


End file.
